Black
by Martyr of the Black Rose
Summary: The final in the Colour Series. This time, Otogi's up to bat.


Martyr: stare Well goddamn, it's been years already since I've written a fan fic. O.o Too busy rping. Wow…o.o And I don't even watch Yu-Gi-Oh anymore. shrug Oh well, here's the last of the Colour series. . There were supposed to be more, I think, but this was the only one I had started already. .U I'll try to get back into the fan fic stuff again. bows

Kuroku: coughs up dust DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG I'VE BEEN IN THERE!

Martyr: . I have other muses now. .U Sorry, I kinda forgot about you.

Kuroku: TT.TT Martyr does not own any part of Yu-Gi-Oh and blah blah blah. Warning, though, hinted man-loveahead. . No bitchin' if ya can't friggin' read warnings. -.-

Otogi sniffled and wiped his watering green eyes before the tears fell. Honda's body had been found that morning. It had been a week ago that he had disappeared. One week in hell. Otogi had held such high hopes that Honda had just gone on a short vacation to cheer himself up, but in his grief for Kaiba's death had forgotten to tell anyone.

No such luck. The only reason the body had been identified was by his wallet. Honda had been found with no head. Otogi sniffled again, holding back the wail that threatened to erupt from his throat. He pressed his foot all the way down on the pedal, trying to get the car to go as fast as possible. He was headed for a dead end…the same dead end that Honda had used to hide his own body. The fall would kill him…that was enough.

There was no point in going on now that the object of his affections was dead. The black-haired teen had had a crush on Honda for quite a while, but had never told him. And now…he would never know.

This time, the dice-master couldn't hold back the tears that fell from his eyes. A dry sob escaped from his mouth. He gripped the steering wheel with both hands, so hard that his knuckled were white.

The loud rock music booming from the speakers muffled his scream.

"DAMN YOU HONDA! WHAT DID YOU HAVE TO GO AND KILL YOURSELF FOR!" A fist thumped against the steering wheel. Trees were flashing by in a blur. The night sky was clear and the stars were shining brightly, as if to give Otogi one last look at them.

"I loved you. I really did, Honda. All of that teasing, taunting; hell, even trying to win over Shizuka was because I loved you. And then you had to go and leave. Why? Why didn't you tell someone? Why didn't you tell…me?"

Oddly enough for the moment, a small smile came across the dice masters lips. The cliff that Honda's body had plummeted over was coming into sight. Tree branches began to smack against the windshield, as if trying to keep Otogi from ending his life.

No point. No point at all. He was going to do it, damn it. There was no reason to live now. He wanted Honda, but no way that was happening.

His only sustenance in the shunning from Yugi's small group of four indifferent souls was his thoughts of Honda.

Those four were so confusing. Preaching such things about friendship, and Musketeer crap…only to be so damn cliquish that they allow no outsiders in.

Of course, there were "attempts" to draw in others. It never worked. None of them ever tried for very long to make one feel as if he were friends.

The group outside of the group, him and the others, two dead now, (soon to be three, once the car went off the cliff) had limited contact but…they still cared. There was still an effort made by some (excluding Kaiba, for the most part) to keep in contact with others.

To hold on to each other, and use each other as the support in the rough storm, while Yuugi-tachi dealt blows to the rough waters with a boat the size of the moon, making the stormy waters like a kiddy pool.

Otogi's stomach went cold as he felt the car hit the bumpy, grassy ground, speeding off of the road quickly.

"FUCKING ASSHOLES! IT'S YOUR DAMN FAULT!" the dice master positively roared, smacking his fist against the steering wheel and sobbing. Maybe, if Yuugi-tachi had fuckin' BOTHERED to acknowledge EVERYONE ELSE as their friends, Honda wouldn't have been driven to SUICIDE! HE'D STILL BE ALIVE.

Maybe if Jounouchi had not forgotten about his other friend, the sometimes mildly fatherly, mostly goofball Hiroto, he would be alive.

And Otogi wouldn't be driving right now. He wouldn't be on a suicidal rampage to prove a poin to the Yuugi-tachi. They were NOT God, they had NO right to decide what was wrong and right, goddamn it, and they had no right to isolate those who were not in the little gang of "buddies."

And yet everyone else suffered. Oh…the jump. The road was gone. The cliff melted away behind the junkie car. Otogi's black hair, loose from its pony tail and headband, fanned out around his head. His stomach curled and flipped over. His heart started racing. There was nothing but gravity under him…the way he wanted to be under Honda.

But that wasn't happening. Not now. Maybe, in another life, this blackness that clouded the vision of so many people who were supposed to be alive but were not…would evaporate and lead them to each other.

But that was unlikely. Otogi lost any chance he had of confessing his feelings. Simple as that.

Instead of the fantasies of being with Honda, and laying by his side, warm and loved, every night, they would become nightmares that would forever haunt Otogi.

They would become black and poison his already fragile mentality.

The black…this black was what he needed. He needed to be free from anything else. He wanted to embrace the black of nothingness, the black of fear, the black of realizing that once life was done, there was no other chance of being anything at all but particles.

Otogi sobbed. "Honda!" He pressed his forehead to the steering wheel, held it tightly with his hands. He trembled, faintly, mildly afraid now that he was confronting the blackness.

The dicemaster's last thought before the car hit the water, thus causing him to crack his skull on the steering wheel in seven places, shatter his spine and all of the bones in his face…the last thought before this was, 'What will happen to Ryou now?'

And then there was nothing. Nothing but that lovely, beautiful, compassionate black.

_"Well would you look at that? I've become just another statistic."_

_ -Ryuuji Otogi_

Martyr: falls over A bit on the delayed side buuuut….U I did it.


End file.
